


Meu Brother de Mel

by starfiresky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, suchen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: Comédia Romântica | Suchen | fake! Lua de Mel |Kim Junmyeon estava com todos os preparativos do seu casamento pronto, quando sua noiva resolveu que seria mais legal ficar com seu primo antes do definitivo Sim.Num misto de surpresa e chateação pelo ocorrido, Junmyeon decide se vingar da sua ex-amada da maneira mais cruel que ele conseguiu pensar: curtir a lua de mel sem ela.Mas o problema era: tudo estava programado para um casal, e de qualquer forma ele perderia metade do dinheiro já investido.Pensou em chamar alguém que tivesse certeza que iria fazê-lo se divertir depois do ocorrido infeliz: seu melhor amigo.Mas será que Kim Jongdae estaria disposto a ser seu companheiro de lua de mel?





	1. A confusão começa

Parecia até uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Bem ali. Daquelas que você cansava de reclamar para a diretora da sua escola e mesmo assim, nunca se resolvia nada.

Sua noiva era amante do seu primo.

HA.HA.HA. 

Muito engraçado, não é mesmo? Tão engraçado quanto poderia ser. 

Ah não ser, claro, que você descobrisse isso justamente na hora do ‘Sim’. 

O que era totalmente o caso de Kim Junmyeon, que estava agora na salinha onde as pessoas faziam suas orações privadas, dentro da igreja cheia de pessoas que esperavam pelo seu veredito de continuar ou não com o casamento. 

Mas como ele sequer poderia pensar em uma coisas dessas, nessa altura do campeonato?

Não podia acreditar.

Claro que, com toda a história por trás de como se conheceram, era de se esperar que uma hora ou outras os dois voltariam a se encontrar.

Krystal era a garota que seu primo Kim Jongin sempre sonhou. Eles se conheceram bem antes de Junmyeon se mudar para Busan, onde se formou no ensino médio. Os três estudaram juntos pelos 3 anos inteiros, e no 2º ano, Junmyeon e Krystal se apaixonaram. Loucamente. Ambos passaram todo o tempo da escola e faculdade juntos, até que decidiram se casar logo quando se formaram de vez. E ela aceitou. Caramba, ela tinha aceitado! Então porque isso agora? Tão de repente? Será que ele sempre foi o idiota da história, traído por quase 7 anos pra descobrir só no dia do próprio casamento?

Era ruim demais para ser verdade. O que fez ele achar que fosse realmente, totalmente real. Porque a vida era péssima.

Junmyeon estava sentado em um dos genoflexórios* perto do altar de oração. Eram extremamente baixas, e doía a sua bunda como um inferno. Como as pessoas conseguiam se ajoelhar ali, e orar durante horas? Deveriam ter joelhos de ferro!

Assustou-se com a porta se abrindo de repente, revelando o caos acústico do outro lado. Alguém estava berrando seu nome, implorando para entrar e pedindo pela chance de explicações, mas Jongdae logo fechou a porta com um sorriso estranho na cara. Daqueles de quem sabia sobre alguma encrenca.

“Acho que... alguém estava realmente desesperada.” Ele caminhou até onde Junmyeon estava e sentou ao seu lado, no joelho esquerdo do móvel. Seu amigo fez uma careta. “Mas que inferno de dureza, bicho.”

O noivo riu, divertido. Jongdae sempre sabia como animá-lo. Sempre foi desse jeito. Ele era o amigo bobão e alegre, sempre sendo positivo sobre as coisas. E Junmyeon era mais do tipo estressado, que gostava das coisas resolvidas no tempo prometido. Mal de engenheiro, talvez.

“Não sei quanto tempo eu aguentaria ajoelhado em uma dessas, minha bunda já está doendo.” O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

“Isso é porque você não tem nada aí.” Junmyeon olhou de lado para as coxas, que realmente pareciam bem finas.

“Que? Eu estive malhando durante todo esse tempo!”

“Você sabe que... malhar só os braços não faz o restante crescer, né?” O noivo lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

“Muito espertinho você, Kim Jongdae.” O outro riu, fazendo seus olhos virarem duas fendas no seu rosto.

Ele tinha o que chamavam de ‘eye smile’. O que definitivamente lhe dava um ar de auto astral constante. Não precisava se esforçar muito para que seus olhos sumissem em duas fendas paralelas, parecendo sempre estar feliz. O que também era o seu charme, que seu amigo usava sem dó.

“Aah... Junmyeon-Ah. O que vamos fazer?” O noivo ficou em silêncio.

Não sabia como responder a isso. Era impossível saber como ele ia tocar a vida daqui pra frente, já tinha uma outra inteirinha programada para viver. A dois. E, possivelmente, a três. Era o que ele esperava.

A casa comprada, as passagens da lua de mel, e todo um fundo financeiro que ele tinha feito de prevenção, caso algo desse errado com o começo da vida de casados. Ele realmente tinha pensado em tudo. Mas será que sua ex-noiva tinha?

“Não sei, Dae. Ela... simplesmente... bem, você viu com seus próprios olhos.” O outro balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento até que seu amigo se voltou para ele, rindo baixo.

“Bem... pelo menos alguém beijou a noiva, não?” O noivo se voltou para ele, perplexo. 

Esse era um dos maiores problemas de ser amigo de Kim Jongdae, ele tinha riso nervoso. Então sempre estava fazendo graça em momentos importunos.

“Dae! Isso não é hora para fazer piadas!” O amigo abaixou a cabeça, arrependido.

“Perdão. Quando fico nervoso, simplesmente sai. Não foi intencional. Me desculpe, Jun.” O outro fez um aceno com a mão.

“Esquece. Já está tudo arruinado mesmo. Esse casamento foi um desastre, não quero imaginar o quanto o pai de Krystal vai falar na minha orelha sobre os gastos.”

“Principalmente a Lua de Mel, né?” Jongdae assobiou, admirado. “Aquilo sim foi um banho de luxo. Uma semana no Caribe, com programas de casal extremamente caros? É um desperdício enorme.” Junmyeon chorou baixinho.

Sim, era um desperdício enorme. Todas as massagens de SPA, os passeios a dois de barco e a programação de asa delta que ele sempre quis fazer! Era praticamente uma semana no paraíso jogada fora. Não podia acreditar! Nesse momento, estava odiando Krystal e Jongin ainda mais.

“Não sei como vou recuperar tudo isso.”

“Hãa... você não pode. Ela nunca ia querer. E, não sei se tem reembolso. Você não fez pelo plano mais barato?” Droga! Inferno! E todas as entidades que poderia clamar!

Como ele podia ser tão burro?

Junmyeon se levantou, xingando com todo o vocabulário que conhecia. Seu amigo apenas o esperou, relaxando o quanto pode no genoflexório por inteiro. Sorriu. Assim era bem mais confortável.

“Hey, você está em uma igreja cara. Segure seus palavrões.” O noivo fez uma reverência para o santo em cima do armário, se desculpando.

“Mas que... bananada!” Seu amigo gargalhou.

“Acalme-se cara. Você ainda pode ir com ela, ou sei lá. Podem dar seu lugar para alguém.” Ah, de jeito nenhum! Nem sob seu cadáver!

Ele havia pagado mais de 5 mil dólares naquela viagem, não a daria de graça para Krystal. Muito menos para outra pessoa. Ou ele iria sozinho, ou ninguém iria...

“Ah, não, espere um momento.”

“Você está sorrindo assustadoramente. Odeio quando sorri assim, porque quer dizer que alguém vai se dar mal.” Junmyeon sorriu para ele.

“Sim, alguém vai se dar mal.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Eu vou nessa Lua de Mel, Jongdae. Mas Krystal não vai saber disso.” O outro apenas o olhou de volta, sem expressão.

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer que: preciso de uma noiva de aluguel.” Jongdae arregalou os olhos.

“O QUE QUER DIZER?”

“Aigoo, pare de repetir isso, está me dando nos nervos!”

“Desculpe.” Seu amigo lhe disse, timidamente. Junmyeon caminhou até ele, sorrindo como o diabo. “Mas... o que você quer dizer com isso? Onde vai arrumar uma noiva de aluguel?”

“Aqui está ela.” Jongdae olhou para os lados, procurando a prometida.

“Quem?”

“Você, ora.” O outro se levantou tão rápido, que acabou batendo a cabeça em um dos pilares do banco.

“O-o que?” Junmyeon riu. Ele estava ficando vermelho, provavelmente da pancada que havia levado.

“Você poderia me acompanhar, fingindo ser minha noiva.” Jongdae riu, desacreditado.

“Essa foi ótima, Jun. Boa mesmo, hein cara. Uh... quase acreditei.”

“Tô te falando! Por que não?” Se aproximou do outro, que o olhava com os pequenos olhos arregalados. “Seria perfeito! A gente podia tirar umas férias, e poderíamos até sair juntos no bares como fazíamos antes.”

“Tá doido? E os programas de casais? E, caso você não saiba, eu tenho um pênis! E você... bem, você é hétero... eu acho.” Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

“Não vamos como noivos, de fato. Apenas usaremos o pacote para uma viagem normal.” O outro franziu a testa, pensando. “Sobre os programas: a gente arruma tudo quando chegar lá, não precisamos fazê-los.”

Seu amigo estava começando a considerar, o que já era uma boa coisa. Jongdae sempre caía fácil na suas palavras.

“Vamos, Dae! Não tem porque não fazermos isso. Vai ser divertido, e você pode tirar as férias da empresa como você sempre quis.”

“Como o seu pai me atrasou, você quer dizer.” disse amargamente.

“É, bem, ele é um idiota.”

“Eu bem sei disso.” Jongdae suspirou. “Olha... se não for ficar estranho, okay, podemos fazer isso.”

“Não vai ficar estranho, Dae. Confie em mim.” Ele estendeu a mão para seu amigo, que a aceitou, sorrindo de canto.

“Certo. Vamos nessa então.”  
  
  


 

Eles saíram da igreja como quem estava correndo do inferno. Krystal estava chorando desesperada enquanto ouvia mais e mais broncas do pai, mas nem ao menos ligou vendo seu noivo sair porta a fora com o padrinho. Jongin não estava em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto, e várias pessoas estavam do lado de fora da igreja esperando pelo veredito do casamento. Mas não era óbvio que estava tudo acabado?

“Vamos ter que ser rápidos, cara. Todos vão enlouquecer quando você sair com o carro.” Jongdae tinha razão. Era uma missão especial que não podia falhar. Ainda mais porque o carro era bem peculiar: uma picape velha e vermelha, decorada com os dizeres “recém casados”, e tudo mais. Era um dos desejos de sua noiva: o casamento tradicional, com o seu primeiro carro. Tudo cheio de significados que lembravam os dois.

Ele, particularmente, estava achando tudo aquilo uma grande porcaria agora, depois de tudo. Mas ainda assim era o único meio de saída daquele lugar.

“Junmyeon, querido. Onde está indo?” Era a sua sogra quem o tinha visto.

Droga. Era matar ou correr, se ele ficasse para explicações teria que conversar sobre o que fazer sobre o casamento. O que levava a Lua de Mel. Não podia dar a chance.

Antes que pudesse gritar: ‘corra’, Jongdae já estava pulando escada abaixo para a porta da igreja. É, definitivamente seu amigo era bem mais esperto do que ele.

“VAMOS JUN-AH!” Berrou enquanto descia. Isso também era uma coisa que Kim Jongdae era ótimo em fazer: berrar.

Ele não demorou um minuto a mais, e disparou pelas escadas para alcançar a porta. Os convidados passaram a ficar assustados com a sua ação, e alguns padrinhos até se atreveram a correr atrás dele para saber o que estava acontecendo.

“JUNMYEON! JUNMYEOONN!!” Alguém lhe gritava, mas ele não queria mais ouvir.

Assim que o ar fresco da primavera agraciou seus pulmões, ele correu até a picape que já estava sendo aberto por um Jongdae um pouco desesperado. Ou animado? Não sabia diferenciar.

“Uuuuuuh! Cara, eu nunca fiz isso antes.” Gargalhou. “Me sinto em um filme de ação.” Ele apertou a tranca do carro, mas estava fechado. “Ah, mais essa. Hey, você tem a chave?” Junmyeon gelou.

Droga. Ele tinha a chave? Provavelmente estava com Krystal.

“Aaah, mas que caralho!!”

“Hey, não xinga na igreja cara.” Ele apenas ignorou seu amigo cristão.

“Não estou com a chave aqui, provavelmente está com Krystal.”

“Oh... putz, você é muito azarado mesmo...” Jongdae mexeu no bolso do palitó, tirando a flor de plástico que usava. “A sua sorte é que eu fui um adolescente bem rebelde.” Ele descascou o arame da flor, e a fez como um grampo para abrir a tranca do carro.

Que abriu. Como mágica.

Mas, nesse momento, boa parte dos convidados já haviam saído da igreja em direção ao carro onde estavam. Junmyeon começou a ficar desesperado no mesmo momento que Jongdae abriu a porta para ele.

“Get in Loser, we’re going on a Honeymoon.” Seu amigo piscou para ele.

O noivo revirou os olhos.

“PISA FUNDO, IDIOTA.”

“Espera, tenho que fazer ligação direta ainda.” Por Deus, quantos problemas eles iriam arrumar em tanto tempo?

As pessoas estavam começando a correr pelo gramado, e chegando cada vez mais perto de onde estava a picape.

“JUNMYEON! ESPERA! ONDE VOCÊ VAI?” Alguém estava gritando ele, já a poucos passos do carro. Ele nem ao menos sabia quem era a pessoa, como sabia seu nome?

“JONGDAE! RÁPIDO!”

“Lá vamos nós!” O carro deu partida, enquanto seu amigo fazia a manobra para arrancar estrada a fora. Assim que estava virando, um dos supostos padrinhos de Krystal o alcançou, grudando na janela.

“Você não pode sair assim! Tem que resolver o casamento!” disse um dos caras.

“Hey, cara.” O homem olhou para o seu amigo, confuso. “Dá uma rodadinha.” E a picape virou com tudo, fazendo o homem cair e rolar no chão.

Junmyeon ficou boquiaberto enquanto eles derrapavam para fora da igreja, deixando todos para trás. As latas começaram a bater no asfalto, enquanto o único som mais estridente que preenchia o ambiente eram as gargalhadas do seu melhor amigo.

“Uh, cara. Isso com certeza foi um dia divertido. Talvez eu queira repetir isso um dia.” Junmyeon olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados.

“FICOU MALUCO?! PODIA TER MATADO O CARA.” Seu amigo o olhou, confuso e magoado.

“Hey, pensei que queria uma fuga completa. Foi o que eu fiz, ora. Ele não iria desgrudar.”

“Jongdae... só... dirija esse carro.”

“Yes, Sir.” O outro apertou o botão para ligar a rádio do carro, que logo começou a tocar um rock antigo que Junmyeon não conhecia. Ele franziu os olhos, olhando para seu amigo.

“É realmente necessário?”

“Cara, a trilha sonora é tudo! Olha esse refrão.” E o rádio começou a estourar, já que ele havia aumentado o volume do último. “OOOOOHHHHH, WE’RE HALFWAY THEEERE, OOOOH OH LIVIN ON A PRAYER. TAKE MY HAND, WE’LL MAKE IT I SWEAR.” E sim, Jongdae lhe estendeu a mão, que foi aceita com um bufar.

Se soubesse que seu amigo faria do seu plano maligno uma aventura adolescente, ele teria o deixado para trás. Não era possível que agora ele estava se divertindo tanto assim, em suas custas. De repente não se sentia mais tão vingativo. Parecia apenas um cara mimado, e ele odiava isso.

“Hey, man. Qual é? Por que essa cara? Estamos indo para a vida selvagem, certo?”

“É... mais ou menos. Na verdade, não sei como podemos nos divertir no Caribe.”

“Bem, podemos procurar programas depois, certo? Quer dizer... eles devem ter coisas para solteiros fazer.”

“Sim...” Jongdae abaixou o rádio, parando no sinal que havia ficado vermelho.

Junmyeon nem ao menos tinha percebido que eles estavam de volta a cidade. Ainda tinha as luzes baixas, pois não era nem 17h. Era bem mais calmo esse horário do dia, mas ele não se sentia assim. Por dentro, parecia que um furacão inteiro havia passado.

“Hey, Jun... você está bem, cara?” Sabia que seu amigo lhe perguntava com sinceridade, mas não sabia direito como responder. Não estava bem, mas também não estava de todo o mal. Talvez o casamento já não era uma boa ideia desde o começo. Talvez ele mesmo não tivesse enxergado isso antes de Krystal ir lá e beijar seu primo na sua frente. Tsc. Era tudo tão errado.

“Vou ficar.” Foi tudo o que disse. O outro acenou com a cabeça, sem lhe dizer nada. Provavelmente sabia que não havia nada que pudesse ser dito para lhe confortar. Estava tudo uma extrema bagunça. “Hey, Dae-ah. Tem um detalhe que não pensamos muito.”

“Sim?”

“Como é que você vai para o Caribe sem roupas? A única mala que tenho aqui é a minha e a da Krystal.” Isso fez com que o outro arregalasse os olhos.

“Merda!” Ele virou o carro com tudo na entrada de retorno, jogando Junmyeon para a porta.

“Mas o que deu em você hoje?” Disse esfregando o braço. Seu amigo estava dirigindo feito um maluco!

“Fuga inesperada, pede medidas inesperadas. Vamos ter que voltar para o meu apartamento.”

“Tá brincando?”

“Claro que não, como você quer ir desse jeito? Não vou usar as roupas da Krystal.” Ele tinha um ponto.

Junmyeon o olhou. Estava vestindo um paletó preto, com a gravata de um vermelho vinho bem bonito. Realçava muito o cabelo loiro que tinha. Sorriu, provocativo.

“Talvez o vestido laranja caia bem com o seu cabelo.” Jongdae o olhou, um pouco estranho.

“N-nada ver.” Apertou o volante. “Você é um idiota. Vamos voltar para o meu apartamento. Além das roupas preciso do meu passaporte e tudo mais.”

“Certo, eu não tinha pensado nisso.” O outro bufou.

“Mas é claro que não. Você nunca pensa.”

“Hey!” Ambos se olharam ao mesmo tempo.

E também riram ao mesmo tempo, como velhos amigos. Eram sempre assim: em perfeita sintonia. Por isso ele sabia que havia escolhido a pessoa certa para a sua viagem. Tinha certeza que com Jongdae ele poderia se divertir de verdade, e aproveitar bem mais o paraíso caribenho.

Realmente esperava que tudo isso fosse dar certo, ou ele estaria perdido.


	2. Eeeeembarque!

O painel do aeroporto estava uma loucura, apitando de momento em momento para avisar voos cancelados, voos em atraso, e voos que estavam saindo em 15 minutos. Como o qual Junmyeon e Jongdae iriam embarcar para ir ao Caribe.

Junmyeon estava ao ponto de uma explosão.

Eles tinham arrumado tudo certinho: malas, passaportes, e até mesmo alguns snacks para comer antes do embarque (o estômago de Jongdae não tinha fundo). Mas havia um problema fundamental com as passagens de primeira classe que haviam comprado: eram especiais para casais. Isso significava que eles deveriam ter algum tipo de comprovante de relacionamento, ou não embarcariam.

Estavam sentados no salão principal, um ao lado do outro, olhando para o painel brilhante como se fosse uma nave alienígena prestes a abduzi-los. O moreno estava prestes a se entregar para o fracasso de sua vingança, quando seu amigo se sentou ereto, com um movimento certeiro.

“Caralho, Jun! Acho que tenho a solução!” Junmyeon o olhou sem nenhuma reação. 

Não tinha como haver uma solução ali, eles estavam enjaulados.

“Pode falar.” disse, desanimado.

“Qual é o meu nome?” O loiro perguntou, com um sorriso assustador na cara.

Junmyeon bufou.

“Tá brincando comigo?”

“Não, sério! Qual é o meu nome?” Junmyeon se sentou, olhando para ele. Nunca quis tanto na sua vida dar uma surra no seu melhor amigo.

“Cara… não estamos numa situação para brincadeiras. Eu sei que você tem esse sem problema de crise nervosa, mas eu realmente, realmente… não to afim.” Jongdae revirou os olhos, lhe empurrando pelo ombro.

“Idiota! Kim Jongdae! Meu nome é Kim Jongdae!”

“E o que isso, supostamente, tem a ver com essa confusão toda?” Seu amigo bateu com a mão na testa, antes de se virar para ele, lhe agarrando os ombros.

“Aish, Jun! Não seja idiota! Kim Jongdae e Kim Junmyeon! Temos o mesmo sobrenome.”

“Temos... como o resto da Coréia inteira. Por Deus, Jongdae! Não seja você o idiota.” O noivo se desvencilhou do agarro do amigo, que ainda parecia querer convencê-lo de sua ideia.

“Eu ‘tô te falando! Isso pode colar.” Junmyeon bufou.

“Quem iria acreditar nisso? Você não está usando uma aliança.” Isso fez Jongdae parar para pensar.

A verdade é que a situação toda era sem sentido e irreal: eles deviam ter planejado melhor. Mas então, Junmyeon não esperava que a noiva iria deixá-lo no altar. Ou melhor, não beijá-lo no altar. Deus, estava tudo tão fadado a derrota desde o começo.

“Podemos dizer… que guardei minha aliança.”

“Tá brincando comigo?”

“Por que você sempre me pergunta isso?”

“Porque você não pode estar falando sério. Quem acreditaria nisso?” Jongdae torceu a cara, visivelmente chateado com o comportamento do seu melhor amigo.

“Não custa nada tentar, né…” Junmyeon bufou.

“Certo…” Houve um barulho no aeroporto inteiro, e logo uma voz saía pelos autofalantes do lugar. Era engraçado como sempre soavam iguais, independente do idioma.

“Senhores passageiros do voo 154 para o Caribe. Favor se dirigirem para o portão de embarque. O voo já vai sair. Boa viagem!”

Ótimo.

O voo já iria sair? Que maravilha! E ele continuaria ali. Talvez para sempre. Sua vida era realmente…

“Escuta, Junmyeon. Vai dar certo man, trust me.” O inglês de Jongdae era engraçado. Mas nem mesmo todos os palhaços do mundo estavam achando graça dele naquele momento.

“Vamos. Temos que pelo menos usar um argumento válido com a atendente.” Os dois se dirigiram até a fila, onde os passageiros já estavam se organizando para esperar sua liberação de embarque.

Haviam vários casais.

Vários mesmo.

Alguns que, claramente, eram bem mais difíceis de se acreditar do que seu falso casamento com seu amigo. As moças de 20 anos que acompanhavam senhores idosos do seu lado, alguns casais héteros profundamente apaixonados, e um ou dois casal não convencional. Como ele e seu melhor amigo Jongdae.

Uma senhora de idade estava reclamando na fila sobre o atraso do voo que havia comprado anteriormente para o Hawaii.

“Eu quase não pude acreditar: 3 horas inteiras esperando pelo voo, para saber que ele foi cancelado! É um absurdo! Que ultraje!” Sua voz era estridente e alta, como se quisesse que o aeroporto inteiro soubesse da incompetência do serviço de atendimento.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

Mas seu suposto noivo, ah, seu noivo… ele tinha que dar corda para o que a mulher estava falando.

“Nem me fale, senhora! Acredita que estamos aqui faz 1h30?” A velha, que antes estava virada para a frente irritada, virou-se para Jongdae com uma cara de extrema satisfação por ter sido escutada.

“Pois é. Hoje em dia não se tem mais o atendimento de antigamente!”

“E tudo se compra pelo dinheiro…” Junmyeon olhou para o amigo, indignado com a sua capacidade de parecer normal numa situação dessas.

“Jongdae…” sussurrou.

O outro o olhou de volta, curioso.

“O que foi benzinho?” Ele disse alto o suficiente para a senhora escutar, e arregalar os olhos.

“Que foi que você disse, garoto?”

“Idiota.” O moreno sussurrou. Não era possível que seu amigo havia achado que eles estavam bem, sendo um casal homossexual, no meio do aeroporto em lua de mel. Claro que ninguém ia encarar isso como algo bom! Poderiam ser linchados!

Junmyeon estava cada vez mais se perguntando:  _“porque era tão idiota?”_.

Jongdae se virou para a mulher que parecia muito chocada, provavelmente já entendendo tudo o que estava acontecendo ali.

“Ah… ele é meu marido!” A senhora ficou quieta por alguns segundos antes da garota, duas cabeças a frente, disparar:

“Oh meu Deus! Um casal gay! Meu Deus! São tão tão tão fofinhos! Aaaah!” Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo?” Queria arrancar o fígado de alguém. Como as pessoas poderiam ser tão ridículas?

“Jun, não diga isso pra moça, querido.” Junmyeon se virou para o amigo com raiva, enquanto Jongdae abria seu melhor e mais brilhante sorriso para todos ali.

“É o que?!” Perguntou indignado.

“Somos recém casados. Estamos indo para uma Lua de mel no Caribe. Dá pra acreditar, menina?” O noivo arregalou os olhos.

Seu amigo estava realmente fazendo o tipo de gay? Daqueles cheio de estereótipos?

“Nossa! Que barro!” A garota colocou a mão em frente a boca, chocada. Ou feliz. Ele não sabia distinguir. “Eu e meu baby estamos indo para a Grécia. Lua de mel também.” O senhor que estava do lado dela apenas concordou com um aceno.

É, talvez baby não fosse o melhor dos adjetivos para ele. Já tinha todos os fios de cabelo do corpo inteiramente brancos.

A garota esticou a mão, mostrando o gigantesco anel de diamante e ouro branco em seu dedo. Jongdae arfou. Era um pouco parecido com o qual Junmyeon havia dado a Krystal. Os dois haviam escolhidos o anel juntos. “ _Missão de padrinho, brother. Qualé?_ ” foi o que seu amigo havia lhe dito.

“Ah… que lindos. Parabéns, amores.” O loiro respondeu, animado.

Okay.

Aquilo estava, realmente, muito estranho.

Junmyeon olhou feio para o amigo que tentava muito não chamar atenção para a sua mão.

Falhando miseravelmente.

“E o seu, querido? Não estou vendo nenhum anel aí… vai dizer que guardou por causa do preço?” A garota estava realmente muito interessada.

Droga. Era agora que seriam desmascarados?

O moreno suava frio.

“Ai, sabecoméné? Pedra muito preciosa. Fiquei com medo do assalto. Esse país é muito violento…” A senhora que estava na frente deles franziu o cenho.

“Na verdade, a Coréia do Sul é um dos países onde menos se tem violên-…” O sinal do aeroporto a interrompeu.

“Ih, é a nossa brecha. Adeus, queridos. Boa Viagem!” Jongdae o puxou pela mão, cortando a fila até a linha de embarque.

Junmyeon já estava se cansando com os passos largos do baixinho.

“O que… foi… aquilo…?” Perguntou abismado, entre arfadas “Você é… maluco?”

“O que? Tínhamos que fazer com que acreditassem em nós!” Eles pararam, entrando na fila para a porta do avião.

“Você… agiu como se fossemos casados! Está maluco? Nem sequer temos aliança!” Jongdae ergueu as sobrancelhas, apontando para sua mão.

“Bem, um de nós tem.” Junmyeon olhou para baixo.

Ainda usava a aliança de Krystal no dedo anelar. Não era possível! Havia esquecido de tirar? Estava um pouco chocado.

“Não percebi…” O loiro sorriu.

“Você deve mantê-la. Algum de nós tem que usar a aliança. Você está com os cupons?” O moreno acenou positivamente. “Certo. Lá vamos nós.”

“Mas… Dae-Ah…”

“Sim?” O outro lhe olhou, curioso.

“Eu não acredito que a menina surtou com aquilo! Somos um casal normal!” Jongdae sorriu, lhe puxando para um abraço de um braço só.

“Bem… casais homossexuais sempre sofrem esse tipo de coisa pelos héteros malucos.” O moreno arregalou os olhos.

“E como é que você sabe disso?” Jongdae se afastou.

“Hm… Olha só, a fila já andou.”

A atendente os chamou, pedindo suas identificações. Junmyeon congelou. Iria ter que explicar que a passagem agora era do seu… novo marido.

“Sra. Krystal?” Perguntou a atendente.

“Sim…” Jongdae respondeu.

“Hey… espere aí… Kim Jongdae? É você mesmo? Uau… como você… cresceu hein.” Junmyeon franziu o cenho.

Será que seu amigo a conhecia?

“Kim Yerim? Meu Deus! Quanto tempo, gata.” Aparentemente, se conheciam.

“Nossa! Achei que nunca mais ia te ver! E quem é esse aí? Vai dizer que…?”

“Ah… é… é o Junmyeon.” A garota arregalou os olhos, parecendo realmente chocada com tudo aquilo.

“Kim Junmyeon?  _O_ Kim Junmyeon? Aquele do clube de matemática? Uau. Quem diria que o nerd ficaria tão… tão… você tem namorada?” O noivo ficou confuso.

“Mas quem é-” Jongdae o beliscou, lhe cortando a frase no meio. Junmyeon franziu feio a cara para ele.

“Hey… Yerim… será que você poderia nos fazer um pequeno, minúsculo favor?” O loiro abriu o maior e melhor sorriso para a garota.

“Hum… que tipo de favor?”

“Tem como deixar a gente passar? Quer dizer… passar sem algum problema…” A garota arregalou os olhos, se dando conta.

“Oh… você não é a noiva, certo?”

“Bem… noiva… não…”

“Oh.” Ela ficou vermelha. “Meus parabéns, Jongdae. Finalmente, hein.” Yerim sorriu para ele.

Junmyeon estava completamente confuso, ao tempo que Jongdae parecia desesperado. Por que estava desesperado? Só precisavam passar por essa.

“O-o-obrigado.” A garota digitou por alguns minutos, antes de liberar as passagens dos dois.

“Estou tão feliz por você! Nunca achei que iam se resolver de verd-”

“Aigoo! Olha como essas pessoas andam rápido! Se não nos apressarmos, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo.” Jongdae abriu um sorriso amarelo. “Até mais, Yerime. Obrigado por tudo.” A atendente apenas piscou de volta, nada discreta.

Aquilo estava bem estranho.

Assim que passaram pelo outro lado da porta, Junmyeon se virou para o colega, que assobiava nada discreto.

“Quem é essa garota?” Jongdae o olhou um pouco tenso.

Estranho. Nunca havia visto essa expressão na sua face antes, além daquela vez na qual havia batido o carro na festa de formatura. Ou quando seu pai achou maconha no quarto da faculdade, e ele disse que eram “ _ervas medicinais da medicina_ ”. É. Kim Youngbae não era lá muito atualizado. E seu filho era um rapaz muito astuto, então não podia culpá-lo.

“Ela é… do nosso colégio, lembra? Alguns anos mais nova.” O moreno fez um esforço mas não conseguiu chegar a nenhum resultado.

“Não me lembro.” O loiro sorriu grande.

“Você tem uma memória de elefante, Myeon-Ah.” Junmyeon sorriu pequeno.

Realmente não tinha a melhor das memórias, mas pelo menos era bom com contas. O que o fazia lembrar que…

“Dae-Ah...“ Estavam já passando pelo corredor em direção aos assentos do avião. Seu amigo virou, curioso. “Você trouxe dinheiro?”

Jongdae sorriu, achando graça.

“Claro que sim. Sou teu noivo, mas sou um cara independente. Seu almofadinha.” Ele estava lhe provocando, mas Junmyeon não falava por mal.

O moreno ficou quieto por um tempo, pensando em como poderia colocar aquilo em palavras sem soar como um burguês safado.

“O que eu quero dizer…” Nesse ponto, já estavam escolhendo as cadeiras marcadas na passagem. Jongdae as avistou, correndo como um louco para poder ficar com o lado da janela.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

“Será que você tem o que? 5 anos de idade?” Kim negou com a cabeça, seriamente.

“Sou um fotógrafo. Não me culpe por querer tirar fotos legais.” Ah, isso era verdade.

“Você está levando a câmera?” Junmyeon não pode esconder o empolgamento.

Na correria, nem ao menos pensou em registrar a sua Lua de Mel. Bem, sua falsa Lua de Mel, mas ainda assim… precisariam de registros.

“Estou sim, cara, pô... Vir pro Caribe sem nenhuma camerazinha? Que burrice, meu.” Ele negou com a cabeça, desacreditado. “O que você seria sem mim, hein, meu benzinho?” Alguns passageiros ao redor olharam para os dois, um pouco confusos.

Junmyeon resolveu sentar no assento sem alardes. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que enganar o aeroporto inteiro, se fossem ter que provar seu casamento ali, estaria feito.

“Ok. Eu confesso. Realmente não pensei. Mas em minha defesa: o meu noivo quase me matou em uma fuga, poucas horas atrás.” Com isso Jongdae gargalhou, levantando os braços para colocá-los atrás da cabeça.

Os bíceps estavam em evidência na camiseta preta, o que atiçou a curiosidade do moreno. Ele estava malhando?

“Aquilo… com toda a certeza aquilo foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Acho que deveríamos repetir.” Junmyeon olhou feio para o amigo, que percebeu tardiamente o havia insinuado.

Jongdae arregalou os pequenos olhos, arrependido.

“Pô, cara. Foi mal. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.” O engenheiro desviou o olhar.

A verdade era que doía ter sido rejeitado daquele jeito. Havia feito de tudo para a sua noiva, e fora trocado na primeira oportunidade. Ou será que tinha feito o papel de trouxa durante todos os sete anos que ficaram juntos?

“Junmyeon…” A mão quente tocou a sua, num aperto forte.

Virou-se para perceber que a feição de Jongdae havia mudado para um tom de seriedade. Agora era o amigo conselheiro ali na sua frente. Incrível como conseguia distinguir todas as suas facetas.

“Sim?”

“Você quer falar sobre isso? Estamos aqui… mas não sei como você está.” Como ele poderia estar? Não sabia dizer.

Seu coração talvez estivesse doendo pelo motivo errado.

“Não sei dizer. Acho que… ainda não digeri o que aconteceu.” O outro concordou, quieto.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um em seu próprio pensamento. Até que o loiro o quebrou, ainda mantendo a voz baixa.

“Você tem medo de avião?” Medo de avião? Pff. Havia viajado o mundo inteiro, claro que não tinha medo de avião.

Ia comentar sobre, quando percebeu uma coisa: Jongdae segurava forte o braço da cadeira. Seus dedos estavam tão vermelhos que poderia se transformar no Hulk em poucos segundos.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos. 

Essa não.

“Você…?” O outro virou a cara para a janela, constrangido.

“Eu não pensei nisso, okay? Esqueci que nunca me dei bem com aviões.” O moreno queria rir, mas pensou melhor. Teria que confortar seu amigo agora.

“Dae-Ah. Olhe pra mim.” Ele negou com a cabeça, com os olhos fechados em duas fendas. “Não vai acontecer nada. Está seguro. Essa linha é a mais segura. Confia em mim, certo?” O loiro balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

O avião estava começando a zarpar, e as instruções da aeromoça eram um breve murmurinho ao fundo. Junmyeon buscou pela sua mão, que estava com a palma gelada e suada. Ele estava realmente nervoso. Talvez a última vez que o via tão nervoso assim, foi quando reprovou na prova de direção (pela 4ª vez), e ia ter que pedir dinheiro para fazer novamente. Seus pais não eram um dos mais compreensíveis, então Junmyeon foi quem o ajudou.

Como tentaria fazer agora.

Com os cintos devidamente apertados, e aparelhos desligados, o moreno envolveu as duas mãos em volta da do amigo. Enquanto o avião subia, pode ver que o outro respirava fundo, e apertava a sua mão de volta, com força. 3 minutos depois, e estavam voando. Mas Jongdae ainda não havia soltado a sua mão.

“Jongdae… estamos voando. Olhe. Olhe para as nuvens.” Disse, num cochicho.

O loiro abriu os olhos devagar, como se tivesse medo de espiar. Assim que viu o céu azul pintado de nuvens brancas, um sorriso brotou no seu rosto.

“Wah, o que é isso. Como pode um céu tão bonito?” Junmyeon sorriu, orgulhoso.

Havia conseguido lhe distrair, pelo menos por alguns segundos. Quando baixou o olhar, o moreno percebeu que ainda estavam segurando as mãos juntas e entrelaçadas. A sua com uma aliança brilhando no dedo anelar.

Junmyeon afastou os dedos devagar, como se não quisesse perturbar um leão na jaula.

Jongdae voltou seu olhar, pigarreando, enquanto se encolhia no próprio assento.

“Hey, acho bom não falar com ninguém sobre isso.” O moreno riu.

“Pode deixar. Isso eu vou guardar muito bem pra mim.” O silêncio os abraçou novamente.

Não havia muitos segredos entre eles, além das besteiras que haviam feito na adolescência, então era natural que Junmyeon soubesse tudo sobre Jongdae, e vice versa. Eram realmente melhores amigos. Mas uma coisa não saía da cabeça de Junmyeon: a reação do seu amigo perante a atendente do aeroporto, Yeran, ou algo assim. Suspeitava que talvez seu melhor amigo tinha mais segredos guardados para si do que podia contar. Ou era a sua confiança que estava fragilizada demais. Mas ao observar o olhar melancólico de Jongdae que ia além da janela, ele podia perceber:

Que talvez estivesse certo em pensar assim.


	3. Eeeeembarque!

O painel do aeroporto estava uma loucura, apitando de momento em momento para avisar voos cancelados, voos em atraso, e voos que estavam saindo em 15 minutos. Como o qual Junmyeon e Jongdae iriam embarcar para ir ao Caribe.

Junmyeon estava ao ponto de uma explosão.

Eles tinham arrumado tudo certinho: malas, passaportes, e até mesmo alguns snacks para comer antes do embarque (o estômago de Jongdae não tinha fundo). Mas havia um problema fundamental com as passagens de primeira classe que haviam comprado: eram especiais para casais. Isso significava que eles deveriam ter algum tipo de comprovante de relacionamento, ou não embarcariam.

Estavam sentados no salão principal, um ao lado do outro, olhando para o painel brilhante como se fosse uma nave alienígena prestes a abduzi-los. O moreno estava prestes a se entregar para o fracasso de sua vingança, quando seu amigo se sentou ereto, com um movimento certeiro.

“Caralho, Jun! Acho que tenho a solução!” Junmyeon o olhou sem nenhuma reação. 

Não tinha como haver uma solução ali, eles estavam enjaulados.

“Pode falar.” disse, desanimado.

“Qual é o meu nome?” O loiro perguntou, com um sorriso assustador na cara.

Junmyeon bufou.

“Tá brincando comigo?”

“Não, sério! Qual é o meu nome?” Junmyeon se sentou, olhando para ele. Nunca quis tanto na sua vida dar uma surra no seu melhor amigo.

“Cara… não estamos numa situação para brincadeiras. Eu sei que você tem esse sem problema de crise nervosa, mas eu realmente, realmente… não to afim.” Jongdae revirou os olhos, lhe empurrando pelo ombro.

“Idiota! Kim Jongdae! Meu nome é Kim Jongdae!”

“E o que isso, supostamente, tem a ver com essa confusão toda?” Seu amigo bateu com a mão na testa, antes de se virar para ele, lhe agarrando os ombros.

“Aish, Jun! Não seja idiota! Kim Jongdae e Kim Junmyeon! Temos o mesmo sobrenome.”

“Temos... como o resto da Coréia inteira. Por Deus, Jongdae! Não seja você o idiota.” O noivo se desvencilhou do agarro do amigo, que ainda parecia querer convencê-lo de sua ideia.

“Eu ‘tô te falando! Isso pode colar.” Junmyeon bufou.

“Quem iria acreditar nisso? Você não está usando uma aliança.” Isso fez Jongdae parar para pensar.

A verdade é que a situação toda era sem sentido e irreal: eles deviam ter planejado melhor. Mas então, Junmyeon não esperava que a noiva iria deixá-lo no altar. Ou melhor, não beijá-lo no altar. Deus, estava tudo tão fadado a derrota desde o começo.

“Podemos dizer… que guardei minha aliança.”

“Tá brincando comigo?”

“Por que você sempre me pergunta isso?”

“Porque você não pode estar falando sério. Quem acreditaria nisso?” Jongdae torceu a cara, visivelmente chateado com o comportamento do seu melhor amigo.

“Não custa nada tentar, né…” Junmyeon bufou.

“Certo…” Houve um barulho no aeroporto inteiro, e logo uma voz saía pelos autofalantes do lugar. Era engraçado como sempre soavam iguais, independente do idioma.

“Senhores passageiros do voo 154 para o Caribe. Favor se dirigirem para o portão de embarque. O voo já vai sair. Boa viagem!”

Ótimo.

O voo já iria sair? Que maravilha! E ele continuaria ali. Talvez para sempre. Sua vida era realmente…

“Escuta, Junmyeon. Vai dar certo man, trust me.” O inglês de Jongdae era engraçado. Mas nem mesmo todos os palhaços do mundo estavam achando graça dele naquele momento.

“Vamos. Temos que pelo menos usar um argumento válido com a atendente.” Os dois se dirigiram até a fila, onde os passageiros já estavam se organizando para esperar sua liberação de embarque.

Haviam vários casais.

Vários mesmo.

Alguns que, claramente, eram bem mais difíceis de se acreditar do que seu falso casamento com seu amigo. As moças de 20 anos que acompanhavam senhores idosos do seu lado, alguns casais héteros profundamente apaixonados, e um ou dois casal não convencional. Como ele e seu melhor amigo Jongdae.

Uma senhora de idade estava reclamando na fila sobre o atraso do voo que havia comprado anteriormente para o Hawaii.

“Eu quase não pude acreditar: 3 horas inteiras esperando pelo voo, para saber que ele foi cancelado! É um absurdo! Que ultraje!” Sua voz era estridente e alta, como se quisesse que o aeroporto inteiro soubesse da incompetência do serviço de atendimento.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

Mas seu suposto noivo, ah, seu noivo… ele tinha que dar corda para o que a mulher estava falando.

“Nem me fale, senhora! Acredita que estamos aqui faz 1h30?” A velha, que antes estava virada para a frente irritada, virou-se para Jongdae com uma cara de extrema satisfação por ter sido escutada.

“Pois é. Hoje em dia não se tem mais o atendimento de antigamente!”

“E tudo se compra pelo dinheiro…” Junmyeon olhou para o amigo, indignado com a sua capacidade de parecer normal numa situação dessas.

“Jongdae…” sussurrou.

O outro o olhou de volta, curioso.

“O que foi benzinho?” Ele disse alto o suficiente para a senhora escutar, e arregalar os olhos.

“Que foi que você disse, garoto?”

“Idiota.” O moreno sussurrou. Não era possível que seu amigo havia achado que eles estavam bem, sendo um casal homossexual, no meio do aeroporto em lua de mel. Claro que ninguém ia encarar isso como algo bom! Poderiam ser linchados!

Junmyeon estava cada vez mais se perguntando:  _“porque era tão idiota?”_.

Jongdae se virou para a mulher que parecia muito chocada, provavelmente já entendendo tudo o que estava acontecendo ali.

“Ah… ele é meu marido!” A senhora ficou quieta por alguns segundos antes da garota, duas cabeças a frente, disparar:

“Oh meu Deus! Um casal gay! Meu Deus! São tão tão tão fofinhos! Aaaah!” Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo?” Queria arrancar o fígado de alguém. Como as pessoas poderiam ser tão ridículas?

“Jun, não diga isso pra moça, querido.” Junmyeon se virou para o amigo com raiva, enquanto Jongdae abria seu melhor e mais brilhante sorriso para todos ali.

“É o que?!” Perguntou indignado.

“Somos recém casados. Estamos indo para uma Lua de mel no Caribe. Dá pra acreditar, menina?” O noivo arregalou os olhos.

Seu amigo estava realmente fazendo o tipo de gay? Daqueles cheio de estereótipos?

“Nossa! Que barro!” A garota colocou a mão em frente a boca, chocada. Ou feliz. Ele não sabia distinguir. “Eu e meu baby estamos indo para a Grécia. Lua de mel também.” O senhor que estava do lado dela apenas concordou com um aceno.

É, talvez baby não fosse o melhor dos adjetivos para ele. Já tinha todos os fios de cabelo do corpo inteiramente brancos.

A garota esticou a mão, mostrando o gigantesco anel de diamante e ouro branco em seu dedo. Jongdae arfou. Era um pouco parecido com o qual Junmyeon havia dado a Krystal. Os dois haviam escolhidos o anel juntos. “ _Missão de padrinho, brother. Qualé?_ ” foi o que seu amigo havia lhe dito.

“Ah… que lindos. Parabéns, amores.” O loiro respondeu, animado.

Okay.

Aquilo estava, realmente, muito estranho.

Junmyeon olhou feio para o amigo que tentava muito não chamar atenção para a sua mão.

Falhando miseravelmente.

“E o seu, querido? Não estou vendo nenhum anel aí… vai dizer que guardou por causa do preço?” A garota estava realmente muito interessada.

Droga. Era agora que seriam desmascarados?

O moreno suava frio.

“Ai, sabecoméné? Pedra muito preciosa. Fiquei com medo do assalto. Esse país é muito violento…” A senhora que estava na frente deles franziu o cenho.

“Na verdade, a Coréia do Sul é um dos países onde menos se tem violên-…” O sinal do aeroporto a interrompeu.

“Ih, é a nossa brecha. Adeus, queridos. Boa Viagem!” Jongdae o puxou pela mão, cortando a fila até a linha de embarque.

Junmyeon já estava se cansando com os passos largos do baixinho.

“O que… foi… aquilo…?” Perguntou abismado, entre arfadas “Você é… maluco?”

“O que? Tínhamos que fazer com que acreditassem em nós!” Eles pararam, entrando na fila para a porta do avião.

“Você… agiu como se fossemos casados! Está maluco? Nem sequer temos aliança!” Jongdae ergueu as sobrancelhas, apontando para sua mão.

“Bem, um de nós tem.” Junmyeon olhou para baixo.

Ainda usava a aliança de Krystal no dedo anelar. Não era possível! Havia esquecido de tirar? Estava um pouco chocado.

“Não percebi…” O loiro sorriu.

“Você deve mantê-la. Algum de nós tem que usar a aliança. Você está com os cupons?” O moreno acenou positivamente. “Certo. Lá vamos nós.”

“Mas… Dae-Ah…”

“Sim?” O outro lhe olhou, curioso.

“Eu não acredito que a menina surtou com aquilo! Somos um casal normal!” Jongdae sorriu, lhe puxando para um abraço de um braço só.

“Bem… casais homossexuais sempre sofrem esse tipo de coisa pelos héteros malucos.” O moreno arregalou os olhos.

“E como é que você sabe disso?” Jongdae se afastou.

“Hm… Olha só, a fila já andou.”

A atendente os chamou, pedindo suas identificações. Junmyeon congelou. Iria ter que explicar que a passagem agora era do seu… novo marido.

“Sra. Krystal?” Perguntou a atendente.

“Sim…” Jongdae respondeu.

“Hey… espere aí… Kim Jongdae? É você mesmo? Uau… como você… cresceu hein.” Junmyeon franziu o cenho.

Será que seu amigo a conhecia?

“Kim Yerim? Meu Deus! Quanto tempo, gata.” Aparentemente, se conheciam.

“Nossa! Achei que nunca mais ia te ver! E quem é esse aí? Vai dizer que…?”

“Ah… é… é o Junmyeon.” A garota arregalou os olhos, parecendo realmente chocada com tudo aquilo.

“Kim Junmyeon?  _O_ Kim Junmyeon? Aquele do clube de matemática? Uau. Quem diria que o nerd ficaria tão… tão… você tem namorada?” O noivo ficou confuso.

“Mas quem é-” Jongdae o beliscou, lhe cortando a frase no meio. Junmyeon franziu feio a cara para ele.

“Hey… Yerim… será que você poderia nos fazer um pequeno, minúsculo favor?” O loiro abriu o maior e melhor sorriso para a garota.

“Hum… que tipo de favor?”

“Tem como deixar a gente passar? Quer dizer… passar sem algum problema…” A garota arregalou os olhos, se dando conta.

“Oh… você não é a noiva, certo?”

“Bem… noiva… não…”

“Oh.” Ela ficou vermelha. “Meus parabéns, Jongdae. Finalmente, hein.” Yerim sorriu para ele.

Junmyeon estava completamente confuso, ao tempo que Jongdae parecia desesperado. Por que estava desesperado? Só precisavam passar por essa.

“O-o-obrigado.” A garota digitou por alguns minutos, antes de liberar as passagens dos dois.

“Estou tão feliz por você! Nunca achei que iam se resolver de verd-”

“Aigoo! Olha como essas pessoas andam rápido! Se não nos apressarmos, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo.” Jongdae abriu um sorriso amarelo. “Até mais, Yerime. Obrigado por tudo.” A atendente apenas piscou de volta, nada discreta.

Aquilo estava bem estranho.

Assim que passaram pelo outro lado da porta, Junmyeon se virou para o colega, que assobiava nada discreto.

“Quem é essa garota?” Jongdae o olhou um pouco tenso.

Estranho. Nunca havia visto essa expressão na sua face antes, além daquela vez na qual havia batido o carro na festa de formatura. Ou quando seu pai achou maconha no quarto da faculdade, e ele disse que eram “ _ervas medicinais da medicina_ ”. É. Kim Youngbae não era lá muito atualizado. E seu filho era um rapaz muito astuto, então não podia culpá-lo.

“Ela é… do nosso colégio, lembra? Alguns anos mais nova.” O moreno fez um esforço mas não conseguiu chegar a nenhum resultado.

“Não me lembro.” O loiro sorriu grande.

“Você tem uma memória de elefante, Myeon-Ah.” Junmyeon sorriu pequeno.

Realmente não tinha a melhor das memórias, mas pelo menos era bom com contas. O que o fazia lembrar que…

“Dae-Ah...“ Estavam já passando pelo corredor em direção aos assentos do avião. Seu amigo virou, curioso. “Você trouxe dinheiro?”

Jongdae sorriu, achando graça.

“Claro que sim. Sou teu noivo, mas sou um cara independente. Seu almofadinha.” Ele estava lhe provocando, mas Junmyeon não falava por mal.

O moreno ficou quieto por um tempo, pensando em como poderia colocar aquilo em palavras sem soar como um burguês safado.

“O que eu quero dizer…” Nesse ponto, já estavam escolhendo as cadeiras marcadas na passagem. Jongdae as avistou, correndo como um louco para poder ficar com o lado da janela.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

“Será que você tem o que? 5 anos de idade?” Kim negou com a cabeça, seriamente.

“Sou um fotógrafo. Não me culpe por querer tirar fotos legais.” Ah, isso era verdade.

“Você está levando a câmera?” Junmyeon não pode esconder o empolgamento.

Na correria, nem ao menos pensou em registrar a sua Lua de Mel. Bem, sua falsa Lua de Mel, mas ainda assim… precisariam de registros.

“Estou sim, cara, pô... Vir pro Caribe sem nenhuma camerazinha? Que burrice, meu.” Ele negou com a cabeça, desacreditado. “O que você seria sem mim, hein, meu benzinho?” Alguns passageiros ao redor olharam para os dois, um pouco confusos.

Junmyeon resolveu sentar no assento sem alardes. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que enganar o aeroporto inteiro, se fossem ter que provar seu casamento ali, estaria feito.

“Ok. Eu confesso. Realmente não pensei. Mas em minha defesa: o meu noivo quase me matou em uma fuga, poucas horas atrás.” Com isso Jongdae gargalhou, levantando os braços para colocá-los atrás da cabeça.

Os bíceps estavam em evidência na camiseta preta, o que atiçou a curiosidade do moreno. Ele estava malhando?

“Aquilo… com toda a certeza aquilo foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Acho que deveríamos repetir.” Junmyeon olhou feio para o amigo, que percebeu tardiamente o havia insinuado.

Jongdae arregalou os pequenos olhos, arrependido.

“Pô, cara. Foi mal. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.” O engenheiro desviou o olhar.

A verdade era que doía ter sido rejeitado daquele jeito. Havia feito de tudo para a sua noiva, e fora trocado na primeira oportunidade. Ou será que tinha feito o papel de trouxa durante todos os sete anos que ficaram juntos?

“Junmyeon…” A mão quente tocou a sua, num aperto forte.

Virou-se para perceber que a feição de Jongdae havia mudado para um tom de seriedade. Agora era o amigo conselheiro ali na sua frente. Incrível como conseguia distinguir todas as suas facetas.

“Sim?”

“Você quer falar sobre isso? Estamos aqui… mas não sei como você está.” Como ele poderia estar? Não sabia dizer.

Seu coração talvez estivesse doendo pelo motivo errado.

“Não sei dizer. Acho que… ainda não digeri o que aconteceu.” O outro concordou, quieto.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um em seu próprio pensamento. Até que o loiro o quebrou, ainda mantendo a voz baixa.

“Você tem medo de avião?” Medo de avião? Pff. Havia viajado o mundo inteiro, claro que não tinha medo de avião.

Ia comentar sobre, quando percebeu uma coisa: Jongdae segurava forte o braço da cadeira. Seus dedos estavam tão vermelhos que poderia se transformar no Hulk em poucos segundos.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos. 

Essa não.

“Você…?” O outro virou a cara para a janela, constrangido.

“Eu não pensei nisso, okay? Esqueci que nunca me dei bem com aviões.” O moreno queria rir, mas pensou melhor. Teria que confortar seu amigo agora.

“Dae-Ah. Olhe pra mim.” Ele negou com a cabeça, com os olhos fechados em duas fendas. “Não vai acontecer nada. Está seguro. Essa linha é a mais segura. Confia em mim, certo?” O loiro balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

O avião estava começando a zarpar, e as instruções da aeromoça eram um breve murmurinho ao fundo. Junmyeon buscou pela sua mão, que estava com a palma gelada e suada. Ele estava realmente nervoso. Talvez a última vez que o via tão nervoso assim, foi quando reprovou na prova de direção (pela 4ª vez), e ia ter que pedir dinheiro para fazer novamente. Seus pais não eram um dos mais compreensíveis, então Junmyeon foi quem o ajudou.

Como tentaria fazer agora.

Com os cintos devidamente apertados, e aparelhos desligados, o moreno envolveu as duas mãos em volta da do amigo. Enquanto o avião subia, pode ver que o outro respirava fundo, e apertava a sua mão de volta, com força. 3 minutos depois, e estavam voando. Mas Jongdae ainda não havia soltado a sua mão.

“Jongdae… estamos voando. Olhe. Olhe para as nuvens.” Disse, num cochicho.

O loiro abriu os olhos devagar, como se tivesse medo de espiar. Assim que viu o céu azul pintado de nuvens brancas, um sorriso brotou no seu rosto.

“Wah, o que é isso. Como pode um céu tão bonito?” Junmyeon sorriu, orgulhoso.

Havia conseguido lhe distrair, pelo menos por alguns segundos. Quando baixou o olhar, o moreno percebeu que ainda estavam segurando as mãos juntas e entrelaçadas. A sua com uma aliança brilhando no dedo anelar.

Junmyeon afastou os dedos devagar, como se não quisesse perturbar um leão na jaula.

Jongdae voltou seu olhar, pigarreando, enquanto se encolhia no próprio assento.

“Hey, acho bom não falar com ninguém sobre isso.” O moreno riu.

“Pode deixar. Isso eu vou guardar muito bem pra mim.” O silêncio os abraçou novamente.

Não havia muitos segredos entre eles, além das besteiras que haviam feito na adolescência, então era natural que Junmyeon soubesse tudo sobre Jongdae, e vice versa. Eram realmente melhores amigos. Mas uma coisa não saía da cabeça de Junmyeon: a reação do seu amigo perante a atendente do aeroporto, Yeran, ou algo assim. Suspeitava que talvez seu melhor amigo tinha mais segredos guardados para si do que podia contar. Ou era a sua confiança que estava fragilizada demais. Mas ao observar o olhar melancólico de Jongdae que ia além da janela, ele podia perceber:

Que talvez estivesse certo em pensar assim.


	4. Algo de errado não está certo...

O hotel em que iam se hospedar parecia mais como uma réplica do Monte Olimpo do que um lugar de hospedagem propriamente dito. Kim Junmyeon já não sabia mais onde colocar os olhos. Tudo era tropical, e praieiro, e cheio de flores e plantas que provavelmente só existiam naquela ilha. Era assustador. Era lindo. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar.

“Wah… que país bonito. Isso me faz pensar que toda a coisa de Deus existe de verdade.” Jongdae abria os braços, como se para provar seu ponto. “Olha esse céu.” Apontou para a imensidão acima deles. 

Junmyeon olhou para o céu, que era completamente azul, sem nenhuma outra cor para disputar. Parecia como uma tela mergulhada na tinta fria. Era realmente muito bonito.

“Nunca vim para Aruba antes.” Confessou.

Seu amigo virou para ele, com as sobrancelhas levantadas em surpresa.

“Como assim, cara? Achei que fosse um engenheiro rico e bem sucedido.” O moreno sorriu do deboche do amigo.

“Claro. Mas sempre viajo para lugares que tenham menos Sol. Krystal… ela era quem amava essas coisas.” Isso fez com que Jongdae parasse com as piadas.

“Quer dizer que… você comprou isso tudo só pra ela?” É, bem, ele achou que estaria se casando. Como poderia adivinhar?

“Sim, comprei pra ela. Agora vejo o quanto fui tolo por isso.” O loiro lhe abraçou de lado, com um sorriso triste.

“Bem, a vida pode ser uma droga meu amigo, mas pelo menos seu companheiro aqui ama pegar um Solzão. Então pense que não foi tão desperdiçado assim.” O noivo revirou os olhos.

“Claro que não, meu amorzinho.” Jongdae riu do seu sarcasmo.

Estavam chegando na entrada do local agora, com as malas ao lado extremamente pesadas. O táxi não havia sido o melhor dos companheiros, apenas os deixando na entrada do lugar e dando no pé. “ _Ele provavelmente não quer perder tempo e pegar mais clientes nas ruas_ ”, foi o que seu amigo havia explicado. Mas isso não fazia com que Junmyeon ficasse menos rancoroso com o acontecido. Haviam muitas roupas naquelas malas!

“Aish, que tipo de roupas você está levando aqui, Junmyeon-Ah?” 

“Não estou levando tanta roupa assim, você quem encheu duas malas!” Jongdae desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar.

“É, bem. Eu gosto de ser estiloso.” O moreno revirou os olhos.  

“Você nem precisava fazer a mala. Poderíamos dividir as roupas, temos o mesmo tamanho.”

“Gentileza sua, meu bem... mas quero ficar gatinho pro meu marido. Sabe como é: lua de mel, coisa e tal.” Jongdae piscou para ele, com uma expressão esquisita.

Ele era todo esquisito, na verdade. Junmyeon não sabia porque ainda não havia se acostumado com isso.

“Não repita isso até o final dessa viagem, pelo amor de Deus.” O outro riu.

“Wah, porque? Sou tão repulsivo pra você? Não me acha jeitoso?” O moreno bufou. “O que? Ah, não... Não acredito! Pare aqui, venha. Olhe para o meu físico atlético.” Ele estava se exibindo de uma maneira divertida.

Junmyeon parou para analisar. Jongdae vestia uma camiseta preta e um jeans meio retrô. Parecia um daqueles atores que passavam nos dramas de horário nobre, com o cabelo descolorido dividido e os óculos de Sol aviador pendurados na gola da blusa. Como estava de lado, podia ver o braço com veias, pela forca que fazia com as malas. O noivo começou a ficar confuso. Não entendia porque havia  _mesmo_  parado para observá-lo.

“Que seja, seu idiota. Vamos logo para a entrada! Essas malas estão pesadas.” O loiro deu um sorriso pequeno, enquanto seguiu o caminho sem dizer uma palavra.

Provavelmente pagaria caro por isso depois. Sabia como Kim Jongdae era o rei da humilhação, seu passaporte favorito era expor a vida pessoal de Junmyeon para qualquer pessoa que os conhecesse. E suspeitava que esse seria um dos momentos a se contar.

Já estavam na entrada do lugar, que inclusive, tinha um nome meio estranho: Ko Ko Bop Palace. 

“Que merda é Ko Ko Bop?” Jongdae franziu as sobrancelhas para o letreiro de madeira. 

Era bem bonito, com um tipo de ornamento de madeira bem cara. Isso ele tinha certeza. O lugar não parecia tão luxuoso quanto o preço que estavam pagando, mas parecia extremamente confortável. Até meio fresco. Se é que lugares poderiam parecer frescos…

“Não xingue o nome, Jongdae. Não sabemos se pode ser algo religioso.” 

“Não me parece nada como isso. Me parece alguém com uma criatividade duvidável para nomes.” O moreno torceu os lábios, liderando o caminho para dentro do local.

Havia algumas pessoas no salão, vários casais e alguns até com as famílias completas. Crianças que corriam de um lado pro outro, brincando ou causando dores de cabeças aos mais velhos. 

“Eu pensei que fosse um lugar para casais?” Seu amigo estava olhando assustado para a aglomeração de pessoas. Junmyeon achou graça.

“Bem, eu também. Mas pelo jeito há várias pessoas.”

“Bem, não me diga…” O sarcasmo não lhe passou despercebido, mas ele apenas o ignorou.

“Pra ser bem sincero, minha maior preocupação é se vamos sequer conseguir nos hospedar.” Isso fez com que ambos se calassem. 

Não havia muito o que fazer sobre isso, estavam ao vigor da sorte.

A fila diminuiu um pouco, liberando caminho para que Junmyeon se apresentasse até a bancada da recepção. Havia um garoto um tanto peculiar por trás do computador. Ele tinha óculos laranja na face, uma camisa florida, e o cabelo com dreads negros e loiros. Parecia ser de origem asiática, o que fez o noivo rezar para que falasse coreano.

“ _Excuse me_?” O menino levantou o rosto do computador, e postou-se a olhar para ele. 

Os olhos estavam pesados como se estivesse com muito sono.

“ _Yes, Sãr_?” O sotaque carregado lhe denunciou. Provavelmente era da Ásia mesmo.

“Você é coreano?” Junmyeon perguntou na língua nativa. “Não sou tão bom com inglês.” O garoto negou com a cabeça.

“Não, sou chinês.” Agora Junmyeon estava confuso. Ele havia respondido em coreano.

“Mas você fala coreano, então? Consegue entender tudo o que eu falo?” Ele continuava com o mesmo olhar perdido, como uma estátua.

“Eu falo 11 línguas senhor.” Aquilo fez com que o noivo arregalasse os olhos.

“Ah… certo. Bem, isso é... bem impressionante.”

“Ah, não muito. Morei com 11 pessoas de 11 países diferentes quando criança. É por isso.” Agora, aquilo era realmente impressionante.

Junmyeon não sabia o que falar.

“Então,  _Sãr_ , o que você procura?” Ah, claro.

A chave.

“Preciso da chave do quarto. Fiz reserva no meu nome: Kim Junmyeon.” O garoto voltou o olhar cansado para o moreno por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a digitar no computador.

“Kim Junmyeon… Junmyeon se escreve como?” Perguntou, realmente com dúvida.

O noivo respirou fundo, e contou até 10 mentalmente. Que o Todo Poderoso lhe desse paciência.

“J-U-N-M-Y-E-O-N” O outro concordou.

“J… U… N… M… E… Y…”

“Não, não. M… Y... E…”

“E… O… N…” Kim já estava pedindo arrego pra quem quer que tivesse piedade.

O garoto demorou mais alguns minutos até achar seu cadastro nos registros do hotel. Nesse meio tempo, Junmyeon segurava a vontade de bater a própria cabeça na mesa.

“Aqui está  _Sãr_  Kim. Tenha uma boa estadia.” O noivo quase levantou os braços para o céu, agradecendo.

“Obrigado.”

“Hey, Zhang Yixing” O garoto que havia lhe atendido virou a cabeça para um homem mais velho, quem Junmyeon suspeitou ser seu superior.

Ah, essa não. Ele iria se encrencar.

Junmyeon saiu discretamente da bancada, buscando freneticamente por uma cabeça amarela no salão.

Jongdae estava em um tipo de mesa com buffet, aproveitando o que podia com os quitutes. O moreno não pensou duas vezes antes de puxá-lo pela mão para fora dali.

“Vamos! Conseguimos passar sem problemas, mas acho que isso não vai durar muito.” Seu amigo sorriu grande.

“Caraca, a vida ao seu lado vai ser muito louca, meu benzinho.” Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

“Só cala a boca e me segue.” Ambos tentavam se desviar e se camuflar na multidão que ocupava o salão, até que seguiram reto por um corredor e encontraram o elevador que dava para os quartos.

“Vamos subir de escadas, tem menos chance de virem atrás de nós.”

“Junmyeon… não estamos fugindo da polícia. Relaxa…” Junmyeon olhou para o amigo com espanto.

“Tá maluco? Eu ainda não sei o que dizer pra explicar que minha noiva agora é um homem!”

“Bem… o que importa é que o pacote é de casal, certo?”

“Sim, mas precisamos da certidão ainda. Ou pelo menos algo provisório…”

“Ah, relaxa… a gente sai dessa.” A porta do elevador se abriu, revelando um dos funcionários do hotel com uma cara de poucos amigos.

“Você é Kim Junmyeon?” Perguntou para o loiro, que sorria com tranquilidade.

“ _Bù, wǒ shì měinǚ xiānshēng*_.“ Junmyeon arregalou os olhos em puro espanto.

Desde quando Jongdae falava chinês?

O funcionário ficou com uma cara que Junmyeon julgaria ser de pastel murcho, e apenas seguiu seu caminho até o salão principal.

Eles esperaram até que não havia ninguém para vê-los, e seguiram para dentro do elevador.

“Ufa, essa foi por pouco hein meu.” O moreno lhe encarou.

“Como diabos você sabe falar Chinês e eu não sabia disso?” Jongdae o encarou de volta sem dizer nada.

“Ah… isso?”

“Ah… isso?’ Não é uma resposta satisfatória!”

“Eu… uh, aprendi na faculdade…”

“Jongdae… literalmente fizemos faculdade juntos. Eu saberia se você tivesse tido aula de chinês.”

“Não, amor. Você assume que sabe de tudo sobre mim.” Ele disse com uma piscadela.

“O que você quer dizer com isso?”

“Que tenho minha vida também, oras. Não vivemos grudados tanto assim.” O moreno cruzou os braços, irritado.

Sentia-se traído. Como não viviam grudados tanto assim? Era só o que faziam!

“Por que sinto que você anda mentindo pra mim?”

“Porque você é paranóico.” Com isso Junmyeon se calou.

Ele era mesmo paranóico e tinha conhecimento disso. Sentia suas bochechas esquentarem com a vergonha que se manifestava dentro de si. Nunca havia questionado nada assim antes, confiava plenamente em seu amigo. Mas depois do incidente no aeroporto, e seu jeito um tanto estranho de agir, pensava que o amigo poderia estar lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

Porém pode ser que ele só estivesse sendo paranóico mesmo…

O elevador se abriu, revelando o andar em que o quarto ficava. Era bem luxuoso, com flores e quadros no corredor, um papel de parede chique que combinasse com o clima tropical do lugar. Era doido que aquele ambiente lhe desse tanta paz e calma.

“Qual o número do quarto?” Jongdae perguntou, desconfortável por carregar as malas pesadas por tanto tempo.

“369”

“Mas pra que um quarto tão longe, uh?”

“Foi Krystal quem escolheu.” O quarto ficava bem no final do corredor.

Ambos pararam em frente à porta, enquanto Junmyeon destrancava com o cartão.

Assim que entraram, ficaram chocados: o quarto era enorme. Gigantesco. Talvez o maior quarto que já havia ficado hospedado na vida. 

Deu alguns passos mais para dentro e percebeu que haviam pétalas de rosas no chão em direção a…

“Uou. Eles realmente estavam esperando uma grande entrada.” Jongdae riu abertamente, largando as malas no chão, perto da pequena sala que havia no quarto.

“Bem… é uma suíte de Lua de Mel. Então…” O loiro seguiu o caminho florido, tirando os sapatos e se jogando na cama também decorada com pétalas em forma de coração.

“O amor é bonito, mas também é bem confortável.” Junmyeon sorriu com a folga do seu falso noivo.

“Ou você é um belo de um folgado.”

“Hey, eu acabei de me casar. Eu posso ser quão folgado eu quiser.” O moreno negou com a cabeça, desacreditado. “Aliás… meu marido está me deixando agoniado aí do outro lado. Venha aqui, meu dengo.” Jongdae deu alguns tapinhas ao seu lado, fazendo as pétalas subirem como plumas por alguns segundos.

Sem escolha alguma, Junmyeon se sentou na cama. O cobertor de cetim era extremamente confortável, mas o colchão parecia ser feito de plumas. Não era possível tamanho conforto.

“Oh, que colchão macio.” Jongdae riu baixo, se aproximando de lado ainda deitado.

“Mas então o que faremos?”

“Com o que?” O loiro ergueu uma uma sobrancelha em desafio.

“Meu marido vai dormir comigo aqui nessa cama dos deuses? Durante a semana inteira?” Isso fez com que Junmyeon risse.

“Já dormimos várias vezes juntos, Jongdae. Isso não será um problema.”

“Talvez… se essa não fosse uma cama de Lua de Mel.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Alguém vai acabar transando aqui, Junmyeon. E espero que seja eu.” O noivo ficou chocado.

“O-o q-que?”

“Não com você se é o que está pensando.” Isso o acalmou. “A não ser…” Junmyeon o olhou, e percebeu que ele estava perto.

Os olhos já não sorriam como antes. E tinha seus motivos: num golpe rápido Jongdae o puxou para baixo de si, e aproximou o rosto dos dois.

Estava tão perto que Junmyeon conseguia sentir o perfume que ele usava, e até mesmo as pintas que nunca havia percebido antes.

“O que… o que está fazendo?” Não fazia ideia do porquê estava sussurrando. De certa forma parecia mais seguro assim.

“Não sei. O que acha que estou fazendo?” O loiro se aproximou mais, quase colando os narizes juntos. “O que deseja que eu faça, Kim Junmyeon?” O moreno não conseguia lhe responder.

Estava perdido na face do outro. Ela sempre lhe fora tão familiar, mas naquele momento, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Os olhos eram um pouco mais claros do que se lembrava, e os lábios um tanto mais curvados. Como podia não se lembrar desses detalhes?

“Jongdae…?” Seu nome saiu como uma pergunta em seus lábios.

Jongdae balançava seu olhar da boca do moreno até os olhos, sempre deixando o sorriso dançar nos próprios lábios.

“Sim…?” Sussurrou de volta.

“SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, FICOU DOIDO?” Junmyeon lhe empurrou de cima de si, totalmente descrente no que o amigo havia feito.

O loiro gargalhava tanto, que era difícil controlar.

“Eu… estava… brincando…” Disse em meio aos risos. “Pô, cara. Você leva tudo a sério demais. Precisava ver a tua cara.”

“Nunca mais faça isso. O Caribe não te fez bem…”

“Tem razão. Eu preciso de uma bebida.” Jongdae se levantou, indo até a mala para buscar os óculos escuros. O que era ridículo, já que o Sol já estava indo embora.

“Não é um pouco cedo pra isso?” Junmyeon questionou.

“Cedo?” Riu debochado “Esqueceu que terminou um casamento ontem? No seu próprio casamento?” O moreno ficou quieto.

Sim, tinha mesmo terminado o casamento. Mas aquilo não iria fazer com que caísse na bebida assim… ele tinha um certo juízo.

“Você não quer vir junto? Soube que esses hotéis normalmente tem drinks fantásticos.” O moreno sorriu.

“Obrigado, Dae. Mas acho que vou ficar aqui. Estou cansado.”

“Ah, corta essa! Vamos! Temos a noite toda para aproveitar a sua solteirice novamente!”

“Não estou tão a fim de comemorar.”

“Kim Junmyeon! Você não me arrastou até aqui pra nada! Vamos sair, e vai ser como nos velhos tempos!” Jongdae se aproximou, estendendo a mão para um aperto. “O que me diz?”

Deveria ser louco. Ou no mínimo perturbado quando estendeu a mão para seu melhor amigo e a apertou.

“Tudo bem, eu topo.” Foi tudo o que disse antes de tudo começar a desabar.


End file.
